


Becoming More

by doverit



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Stripping, bethyl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doverit/pseuds/doverit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place during Season 4. Daryl and Beth are alone at the funeral home. How they navigate their time alone together and the unexpected emotions that surface.</p><p> </p><p>This story was originally posted on FF as part of Bethyl Week. I decided to add to it and post it here as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Eww"! Beth watched Daryl slurp down the disgusting contents of the jar of pigs feet. She couldn't imagine being hungry enough to eat anything out of that murky, fluid-filled jar, but he seemed thrilled to have it. The briny smell was so strong that Beth instinctively backed away. Even the barbecued snake didn't smell this gross. Daryl took full-advantage of her disgust and slurped some more down, childishly enjoying her reaction. It was so silly and innocent, that she couldn't help but smile at the normally surly man.

Beth watched Daryl's throat move as he swallowed down the sloppy mess. She always watched him lately, too much for her own comfort actually. She was seeing the hunter in a whole new light since their escape. They'd argued, fought, and really talked for the first time ever. He wasn't at all the man she thought he was. He was so much more.

Granted, it was just the two of them alone now, struggling to live until tomorrow. But Beth knew her interest in Daryl was more involved than their forced contact. The more secrets he revealed about himself, the more she found she wanted to dig deeper. Hard to believe he used to intimidate her. Now he fascinated her.

His bicept bunched as he tilted the jar up to his lips for another gulp. His neck arched, showing tan skin and gray-flecked beard stubble. She imagined his skin would be soft there, by the scruff on his neck. Her fingers itched to touch him to find out.

Her gaze slid lower down Daryl's body, clocking the breath of his shoulders, muscular biceps, tight, tapered waist and lean, strong legs. She unconsciously licked her lips as she felt the familiar heat of attraction begin to build-low in her belly. Her face flamed as she realized that she was doing it again, fantasizing about Daryl.

It was inappropriate. This was Daryl Dixon for goodness sake. She didn't want to feel this way about him. It was stupid and childish for her to be mooning over the older man who had never paid her any mind. She needed to stop this nonsense.

Beth tried to refocus her cloudy thoughts. She tried to imagine that Daryl found out she was attracted to him and how he would react. She could imagine the shock and pity clearly on his handsome face.. Imagining that helped. It was like a bucket of ice water on the heat of her lust. She needed that reality check more and more lately.

Enough of these silly daydreams. She was no damsel in distress and he was no knight in shining armor from the books of her childhood. Although her fantasies did help her cope with the horror of her new reality, she'd be wise not to get carried away wit them. She and Daryl were just two people thrown together trying to survive, and she needed to remember that before her actions became obvious and she made an utter fool of herself.

His blue-eyes snapped to hers and his smirk faded as he registered her staring at him with still-heated eyes. Beth quickly looked away. Hoping against hope that the hyper-observant hunter missed what she was trying to hide.

Daryl cleared his throat, his voice thick, "I'm gonna head out, take a quick look around the property again. Make sure it's safe. Yell if you need me. I won't be far."

Beth didn't trust herself to reply, just nodded at him as he grabbed his crossbow and headed outside.

When he left the room, Beth shuddered out a breath she didn't realize she's been holding and began to tidy up the pantry with shaky hands.

 

*************************************************************************************************************

Daryl had to get out of there. His mind was all jangled-up. It was hard for him to concentrate on simple things lately. No wonder with everything they'd been dealt these last few days. The loss of their loved ones and their home just to start with. He could finally understand why some people opted-out instead of living with all the pain this new world spewed out. Too much fucked up shit. But he needed to keep it together, couldn't afford to lose it now.

And by "lose it", he meant the completely inappropriate hard-on he seemed to have going for his teenage roommate. He tried to rationalize his fantasies to himself, but Jesus, it was gettin' pathetic. He could hardly be in the same room with her anymore without mentally undressing her. He was sure she'd be disgusted if she had a clue how dirty ol' Daryl was thinking about her. Hell, he was disgusted with himself. He pictured Herschel, clear as day in his mind, asking him to watch over his baby girl, and that helped. Pushed that inappropriate shit right out of his head, for a little while anyways.

Sometimes, nothing helped. He'd watch her small, lithe body doing some stupid task and he's find himself completely transfixed. Since they escaped from the prison, Beth had been proving to him more and more just how grown-up and capable she'd become. It made him hopeful for her survival in this new world, but it also made him see her as more than just a young girl for the first time, and that was becoming a problem. He'd stare at her and imagine his fingers running all over her, pushing her clothes away and touching her pale, naked skin. His blood would heat and move south. Then he would be looking to get the hell away from her right quick. Sometimes, he could just shake it off, sometimes he couldn't. Sometimes he needed to take matters into his own hands. Drown his lust, so to speak.

This was one of those times.

He slid out the door, and found a secluded spot behind some overgrown bushes on the side of the house. He didn't want to go too far in case Beth needed him, wanted to be close enough to hear her holler. He pictured her as he unzipped his jeans. His hand was quick to circle around himself and stroke down the stiff length. His whole frame shuddered in pleasure as he thrust into his palm. Random images of Beth flickered through his head, and what he hadn't seen for himself, he'd imagined countless times. Her big blue-eyes, soft lips, small firm breasts with pink nipples, pale flat stomach, blond pubic hair covering her wet slit, thin shapely legs wrapped tight around his waist as he thrust into her. He arched his neck and bit his lip, his blood roaring through him as he picked up the pace.


	2. Chapter 2

Beth finished straightening up the kitchen and headed into the funeral home's viewing room. It was so nice that there was a working piano here. Just placing her hands upon the keys brought her right back to when life was simple again. Wandering through the room, she found some sheet music in a basket near the window to look through.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a figure lurking near the window. Her heart lurched in her chest as panic began to set in. Was it a walker, or a person? Should she call for Daryl or wait to see what it did? Frozen with indecision, she decided to creep closer to the window and watch it for another moment before she made a move.

She could only see part of the figure as it was standing in the bushes in-between the two windows of the room. She wouldn't have seen it at all if she hadn't been right up against the window where the sheet music was stored. Moving closer for a better look, Beth felt relieved when she realized the figure was just Daryl. Before she could even wonder what he was doing in the bushes, he turned slightly to the side and her heart flipped in her chest when she saw exactly what he was up too.

His head was thrown back, his eyes closed, his hand strong and steady as it moved back and forth. She knew she should be shocked and disgusted, but she wasn't. He was beautiful, and Beth was enthralled by the sight.

She had never seen a naked man, let alone one that was fully aroused, She couldn't look away. Her face felt hot, and another kind of heat began to build in her body, just from watching him.

Then Daryl moaned. She could just hear him through the closed window. At the sound, everything clenched roughly down low in her, and Beth shifted her hips to relish the sensation. Just watching him made her weak with desire, every nerve felt raw.

She knew this was wrong. She should not be seeing him like this, she should just walk away and pretend it never happened. Despite it all, she remained exactly where she was, eyes glued to him.

She watched as his hand got faster, more deliberate. His body jerked and she heard him groan out, "...Beth", as he shuddered to completion.

Beth's eyes went wide with shock and she let out an involuntary gasp. Daryl must of heard her through the closed window. His head swiveling towards her at the sound. His ice-blue eyes locking onto hers, as he quickly stuffed himself back in his pants. Before she could even fully register what had just happened, he was gone.

*************************************************************************************************************

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Daryl muttered to himself in frustration, as he took off away from the house.

After a few minutes, he stopped moving and looked around. Just where the hell did he think he was going? He couldn't just leave.

Could he?

He pictured Beth alone in that house, waiting for him to return. She was probably horrified by what she just saw. No, as much as he wanted to run, he definitely couldn't leave.

Daryl started pacing. He ran his hand roughly over his face as he weighed his next move. So, she busted him jerking off? So what? They were both grown-ups, and it was normal and all that shit.

He felt his face burn red with embarrassment and he desperately wanted to punch something.

Registering the weight of the crossbow in his arm, he swiveled it until it lay across his back and decided he might as well hunt. Not the best time for it, but whatever. He just couldn't go back there right now. Pushing his embarrassment away, he focused on finding some small game. Maybe by the time he was done he'd figure out how the hell he was gonna face her.

**********************************************************************************************************

Beth peeked out the front window, watching Daryl as he headed off towards the woods. She didn't claim to know him well, but she did know that was he was running away from her at the moment. He'd be back, she felt certain, but no time soon which was fine with her.

How the heck was she going to face him after seeing what she saw? It was one thing for her to romanticize Daryl in her mind, when there was no basis in reality. It was quite another thing to see him touch himself and orgasm while calling out her name.

Beth touched her hand to her forehead and let the implication of that sink in. Daryl was touching himself and thinking about her. This was a game changer, one of her secret fantasies come to life. But instead of being thrilled, she was terrified. In her deepest, secret thoughts, she'd only just acknowledged to herself that she wanted him, and now she knew he wanted her too.

Did she just ignore the whole thing? They could go back to their budding friendship. That was safe. Secure.

Beth worried her bottom lip as she headed into the kitchen and busied herself pulling out cans and bowls for their makeshift dinner. If Daryl returned for dinner that is.

They should probably just ignore it what happened. Beth felt her lips curve into a smirk as she imagined trying to forget what she just saw and God....heard Daryl moan out. Her name. Yeah right, how was she just going to forget that? No way. Her body was still sensitized and throbbing from it all. Watching him made her heart pound. It made her feel alive for the first time in a very long while.

Truth was, a part of her wished she had been touching him, making him shudder and moan. That wanton thought both excited and terrified her. Unlike her, she was sure Daryl was no virgin. Did she really want this? Would he really want this?

Beth opened up a can of pasta in sauce and some beans for protein. Too distracted to worry about heating it up, she scooped up a little less than half from each can and put it in one of the bowls, saving the lion's share for Daryl when he returned. It was such a luxury to be eating with bowls and silver wear again, it added to her giddy mood.

The more she thought about it, she felt that when Daryl returned, he would say nothing. He just barely started talking to her as is. Now after this? Beth felt that he would avoid her as much as he could. And he would definitely never mention what she saw.

Pushing her spoon around the bowl, she scooped up some pasta. Chewing thoughtfully, she admitted to herself that she wasn't ok with him ignoring everything. She wanted to acknowledge it. She wanted to talk about it and hear what he had to say.

The question was, how to get him to talk to her. He was embarrassed for sure. She knew him well enough to know that Daryl didn't do embarrassed. So, the answer was, take away the embarrassment for him, but how?


	3. Chapter 3

Beth wished for the thousandth time that Maggie was here to talk to. She missed her sister so much. Maggie would help her. She would know what to do.

Thinking of her sister, made her remember a time when they were little. Maggie had a sleepover at their house, and Beth had begged and begged to be included. Reluctantly the girls allowed the much younger Beth to hang with them.

She was probably around 7 or 8 years old at the time. The girls decided to watch the horror movie, 'Friday the 13th'. Beth watched it with them. When it was over, the girls were just happily chatting away, the movie all but forgotten. But Beth was petrified. She was frozen, numb, too scared to even walk down the dark hallway of her home to go to the bathroom by herself, afraid Jason would be lurking and waiting with his machete.

Eventually, Beth couldn't hold it anymore and to her mortification, she peed herself. The older girls noticed and laughed at her. When Maggie realized what happened, she played it off beautifully. She told her friends that she had peed her pants during the first horror movie she ever saw and that Beth was just carrying on the Greene girl family tradition. Everyone laughed including Beth who was so grateful to her big sister for making her feel ok about it.

Thinking of her sisters kindness that day helped. Beth now knew what she would do.

******************************************************************************************************************************

It was after dark when Daryl finally returned to the funeral home. He carried two fat rabbits into the kitchen and put them into the sink. He noticed a covered bowl on the table and saw a note next to it.

"Your dinner. I'm upstairs. Come find me when you return. I need to talk to you."

Daryl lifted the lid and saw canned pasta and beans.. Grabbing a spoon, he ate, trying not to think of her upstairs and what she could possibly want to say to him.

He took his time eating. Dragging out every bite while his mind turned over the possibilities of how this was going to play out.

Shit. Why did she have to see him? Things were going ok between them. Better than ok if he was honest with himself. They'd survived, and they'd had some moments that meant something to him. He had no clue what she thought of it all, but those moments, had made things less tragic for him. It had meant a lot, and he was grateful.

Daryl snorted, only two ways to go really, get closer, or not. Being forced into such close contact, relying on each other like they do, wasn't much of a choice.

But all that newfound closeness had also complicated how he saw Beth now. Before, she had always been Herschel's baby girl. Not a child by any means, but someone to be cared for...protected.

Definitely not fantasy-material for a man twice her age.

The worst part was, despite his illicit fantasies that he never meant for her to know, he truly liked Beth. A lot. She was surprisingly gutsy, but also warm and sweet. He hated himself for making this current situation what it was. Every time he thought of her upstairs waiting for him, he felt dread settle heavy in his stomach. He wasn't afraid of much, but he was absolutely petrified of ruining what he had with this girl.

His dinner done, he reluctantly forced himself to get up from the kitchen table. His feet felt like lead, every instinct was telling him to run...avoid this situation altogether. He set his teeth and pushed his way through his embarrassment...and if he was completely honest with himself, his fear, and made his way slowly upstairs to hear what Beth had to say


	4. Chapter 4

While he was gone, Beth's thoughts were churning. She had an idea on how to fix things with Daryl. It was a crazy idea, and she truthfully didn't know if she could even go through with it.

She was scared he would close himself off from her now. She hoped and prayed everyday they'd find the others but the reality was it might just be the two of them from here on out. She didn't want him uncomfortable around her. They needed to be able to communicate, to rely on each other. Hard to do that when you're busy avoiding the other person. But even she had to admit that the situation was pretty darn uncomfortable, for both of them.

The only way she knew how to even the playing field between them was to put herself in a similar compromising position. It was a crazy idea, but she could think of no other way to try and fix this. She wanted to make things right between them. She thought of Maggie and that long-ago sleepover and tried to will herself to be brave enough to go through with her plan.

She knew what needed to be done. For him, she was willing to do whatever it took. Anything. He was worth it. But actually going through with her plan was not going to be easy.

Beth didn't consider herself a weak person, but this was taking everything she had. She was scared. And that fear was making her want to forget this idea. It was too risky. Too much.

Despite the potential embarrassment and rejection, she had to do something. She liked Daryl. True, she was attracted to him too.However, it was innocent. It was nothing she had ever considered pursuing. Just harmless fantasies to occupy her thoughts during the long, sad, dreary days.

Then, she saw him touching himself, and heard him moan her name. It was embarrassing to admit, even to herself, but she was falling for the man.

So, despite her feelings, despite all her negative thoughts about her plan, despite the potential disaster, she couldn't just walk away. She needed to do this. She was ready.

********************************************************************************************************

Beth heard Daryl's footsteps. The normally stealthy hunter had a heavy-tread as he made his way up the stairs to the main room where she was waiting, sitting on the edge of the bed.

He stood in the doorway. His eyes looking everywhere but at her, he grunted, "got yer note", and shifted his stance uncomfortably.

"Please sit down", she gestured toward a tufted, pink vanity chair in the corner.

"Rather stand", he said.

"Please?", she said again quietly.

He looked at her for the first time since entering the room, huffed-out a breath, and reluctantly made his way over to the fancy chair. He looked very out-of-place sitting on the frilly-pink chair, and the ridiculousness of it all helped calm Beth's nerves. Steeling herself, she began.

"I'm not sorry that I saw you today," she said softly. He met her eyes again, embarrassment and anger etched on his face. Good, at least he was listening to her.

Beth looked down and began to unbutton her blouse. Her fingers were unsteady, but she wouldn't stop. "I heard you say my name", she said as she slipped the blouse off her shoulders.

"Beth", Daryl said gruffly, standing up, "Don't".

She wasn't sure if he was going to come towards her or flee the room. Either way, she wasn't having it. Jumping up, she stood toe to toe with him. She put her hands on his chest and gently pushed him back into the seat.

"Please Daryl, can you please just listen?,' she pleaded.

He didn't answer. Just warily eyed her as she stood there in only her jeans and white bra.

"Everyday we look for Maggie and the others, and that hope of actually finding them...alive, gets slimmer. I've been thinking that it might just be you and me now,' she explained.

She unbuckled her belt and let it slide to the floor. Next, she popped the buttons on her jeans and slid them over her hips, and down her legs. Stepping out of the denim, she placed her pants on top of her blouse and belt on the floor. Straightening up, she squared her shoulders and forced herself to stand tall before him in her bra and panties, not cower or slouch to cover herself.

"I hate that you were embarrassed today. You see, there's really no need for you to feel that way, because I have...those kind of feelings...about you too." She reached behind her chest and unclasped her bra, holding the cups on her breasts.

"I never would've told you because, it was just my private thoughts. Little fantasies that I never would've shared. Then I saw you," she trailed off, "...and heard you," letting her bra fall to the floor next to her growing pile of clothing.

She heard Daryl suck in a breath and her eyes snapped back to him. "And I thought, maybe he has some fantasies of his own? Honestly, before today, the thought never occurred to me. That's just how incredibly stupid I am," she said with a small, nervous smile.

"Beth," he growled, his tone a warning, as his gaze roamed over her body.

She ignored him, hooked her fingers into the sides of her panties, and dragged them down her legs. She then placed the tiny scrap on the top of the clothing heap, and stood up tall to meet his gaze.

"I'm not saying we should be together. I'm not hoping you'll be my boyfriend. I don't even know what that means now. I just want you to know that I think about you too...sometimes." She could feel her emotions getting the best of her. But she so didn't want to cry right now.

"Please don't turn away from me because you're embarrassed or afraid of whatever this," she gestured between them, "is or isn't."

She looked down at her naked body and back at Daryl, "so now we're even. I saw you, and now you saw me. So, no more running away, ok? I need you. We need each other."

With trembling fingers, she bent over to pick up her discarded clothing to begin to redress. His hand gripped her wrist, stopping her movements. She looked up at him in confusion.

His blue eyes bore into hers. God, those eyes, she was enchanted by them. "We're not even yet," he said, his voice a low rumble.


	5. Chapter 5

Daryl's eyes roamed over Beth's body as she looked at him in confusion. 

"What do you mean?" She asked in a shaky voice, looking down at his hand still grasping her wrist, keeping her from covering her own nakedness. She hadn't thought about what would happen after this moment. Now that her carefully-practiced speech was over, she was terrified of his reaction and ironically fighting her own urge to flee. Daryl was staring at her, searching her eyes for more answers. The scrutiny was making her squirm, making her feel raw and even more exposed than being naked.

"I mean, we're not even." He answered, his voice low and rough. You saw me naked...and more. Lots more." He said, the fingers of his free hand gently skimming up her bare arm, making her shiver. He was pleased to see she didn't pull away.

"Not completely naked," she said hesitantly, her voice breathy and small.

He smirked at her obvious stalling tactic and let go of her wrist. "I can fix that," he said standing up to shrug out of his vest. 

He began to unbutton his shirt, making short work of it while she watched him. He knew she was nervous. He could see it in her eyes. He half-expected her to tell him to stop, and breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't. He was nervous too, but if him stripping-down would make her feel more comfortable with her own nudity, then so be it. Now was the time to be brave. Beth had shown him that. 

Despite all his earlier objections to becoming more than just friends with Beth, now that she was here, bare before him, he'd do whatever it took to keep her that way. Although he had sat there stoically while she spoke, he'd heard every impassioned word she had said to him. He was surprised and thrilled by what she was saying, and very, very turned-on. It was almost too much to think this girl wanted any parts of him, let alone desired him. Part of him didn't fully believe it. His conscience nagged at him that it couldn't be true, even as the words were leaving her sweet lips. How could Beth want him? No way. She couldn't.

Could she?

The fact that she had taken off her clothes to ensure his comfort was pretty solid evidence that what she said must have at least a grain of truth to it. He couldn't deny that. He took a moment to let it all sink into his thick skull. Sweet, beautiful Beth Greene had feelings for him. She fantasized about him. She busted him jerking-off, moaning her name, and she liked it. 

Damn

His eyes raked over her. She was perfect, even more beautiful then he imagined her to be. He was so weak when it came to this girl, and he'd reached his limit with trying to hide his desire for her. He needed to touch her so badly that his fingers shook with the effort of restraining himself. The only things stopping him from throwing her on that bed right now was the skittish look on her sweet face and their complete lack of birth control. Not that either was stopping him completely. He could still touch her, kiss her...play with her.

She was so damn young, probably a virgin too. Fuck all, he wasn't gonna pretend he was noble. Too late for that, but he needed to take his time. He cared for her, more than he even first realized. He needed to know that she was ok.

He put his discarded clothes on top of hers, his eyes never leaving her face. He watched as she stared at his now bare chest, her small pink tongue darting out to lick her lips, as she looked him over. He groaned at the sight, and her big blue-eyes snapped to his at the raw sound. She looked a bit scared and...excited. Encouraged, he continued to undress. He toed-off his boots and then unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off. Now clad in only in his underwear, he again met Beth's eyes, trying to gauge her response. His underwear did little to hide his obvious response to her and he worried about her reaction. Would she be nervous or scared seeing him so eager for her? He studied her face. She continued to watch him with heated eyes, so before he lost his nerve he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear and slid them off as well.

Beth sucked in a breath as he straightened up and stood tall before her, hard and ready. 

"You ever seen a naked man before?" He asked her, as she continued to stare.

She shook her head no.

"You scared of me?" He asked bluntly.

"Never," she breathed. "You're so beautiful Daryl," she admitted shyly.

A fleeting smile crossed his lips as he took a step towards her, his voice tight with desire. "No. You're the beautiful one. So damn beautiful it hurts just to look at you." 

Beth's expression held a bit of panic as he closed the distance between them, but she bravely met his stare despite it. She looked him over, trying to appear calm, but this close he could see her pulse was wild. He moved slowly, watching her face the entire time. He didn't want to spook her by lunging at her, although that's exactly what he wanted to do. Instinctively he knew he'd need to tread lightly with her. He moved at a hunter's pace, carefully approaching her as he would his prey.

"You said you think of me. I like that. A lot. Tell me...what do you think of?" He said quietly, taking another step closer to her.

She blushed and looked down. Daryl watched and waited as she gathered her courage to answer. "I think of us together... like this," she finally admitted.

"Yeah?" He asked, reaching out to gently skim his fingers down her cheek and onto the column of her neck. 

She nodded, her eyes fluttering closed as she leaned into his touch.

He smiled at her reaction. He moved closer still, barely an inch away from her now. He could feel the heat coming off her naked body from this distance, and his own body tightened in response. She smelled sweet, like vanilla and something else that was just uniquely Beth. He breathed deep enjoying the buzz of pleasure he got from being this close to her. She shifted slightly and her firm breast rubbed up against his chest. They both gasped at the contact. 

The intensity of being skin to skin with her was overwhelming. He sucked in a breath and instinctively pulled her tight to him, wrapping his strong arms around her. His nostrils flared as he took in her scent. He was dizzy with desire for her. Her skin was so soft and she smelled so good. His breath hitched and his body throbbed as he bent his head, his lips finally touching hers.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beth let out a breathless moan as Daryl deepened their kiss. She had fantasized about this moment but never could have anticipated just how truly amazing it would feel. He was hot and hard between them, pressed up tight against her belly, as his tongue slid against hers. Her brain was having trouble keeping up with the avalanche of sensations he was creating in her body. His lips, his fingers, his tongue, all of him, was just too much. Too much pleasure, slowly turning her inside-out. 

Fantasies were one thing, but the reality of him, his body touching hers, was so much more than she imagined. Every nerve was on fire for him. His slightest touch had her trembling, wanting him desperately. She was both terrified and excited by how he was making her feel.

With shaky-fingers, she returned his touch. His muscles felt hard beneath his soft skin as she skimmed her hands over his shoulders and arms. He groaned, the raw-sound spurring her to on, to go lower, caressing his chest and abs. Then lower still, reveling in the feel of him. Meeting his eyes, she was stunned by the intensity of his desire for her.

"I want you," he panted, as she wrapped trembling fingers around his hardness and gently caressed over him. Feeling wetness at the tip she instinctively brought it to her lips to taste, as her other hand continued to touch him. She smiled as he moaned watching her taste him, touch him. She stroked downward and twisted lightly over the head, mimicking what she had seen him do to himself. She had been fantasizing about touching him like this since she spied him through that window. He arched against her, his muscles tensing, as she found a rhythm.

"Fuck...Beth...stop," he groaned out almost painfully, grasping her hands to still her movements. 

"We can't ...we don't got birth control," he panted out, resting his forehead against hers. "There's a limit to how far we can take this."

Taking a deep steadying-breath, she nodded at him and started to pull-away. Daryl wrapped an arm around her, keeping her tight against him. She looked up at him, her expression quizzical. 

"I didn't say we were done here," he teased as his lips and fingers slowly roamed over her face.

Now it was Beth's turn to moan as his fingers trailed lower, skimming down the column of her neck and onto her breast, cupping its slight-weight as his the pads of his fingers lightly stroked over her hardened nipple. 

"What do you mean?" She breathed.

"There's still lots we can do, if you want?" He whispered, his voice thick with passion, as he continued touching her.

"Yes," she sighed, reaching for him. "I  want you too. Please don't stop," she begged, her knees sagging a bit from the pleasure his fingers were giving her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He leaned down to press his lips hard against hers. Her breathless cries were making him crazy. He needed more. He needed her spread out before him. Reaching down, he picked her up in his arms and carried her the few feet to the bed. Gently laying her down, his body immediately covered hers. His lips found hers again, his tongue pushing entrance, stroking against hers. She was so warm and soft. He was rock hard against her thigh. Every squirm of her silky legs against him was bringing him closer and closer to the edge. He needed to get a grip on his lust, make this good for her first before he let himself go. 

Pulling back to catch his breath and gain some control, his fingers brushed tendrils of hair off her forehead, "tell me what you want,"

"You," she breathed and roughly pulled him back for another kiss. 

He chuckled and gently pulled back again. "No, I mean, I just want to make sure you're ok?"

Beth smiled. "I trust you, Daryl."

He looked down into her big blue eyes and felt a surge of emotion wash over him. He didn't answer, just dipped his head to her breasts to taste her. 

She was so sensitive. Every swipe of his tongue over her heated skin had her gasping an moaning. Daryl could feel his body tightening again. He had to grit his teeth to stop himself from thrusting against her to relieve some of the delicious pressure building inside him. It had been years since he had been with a woman and this was Beth, a woman he'd been fantasizing about for longer than he'd care to admit. He knew he wasn't gonna last much longer.

Snaking his fingers down her body, he pushed into the soft curls between her legs. She was hot and wet perfection and they both moaned at his touch. Sucking a nipple into his mouth he struggled to be gentle for her. His fingers slicked over her wet folds, finally getting to touch what he had only fantasized about. 

Slicking his fingers over her swollen clit, she arched against him and cried out. "Daryl! God yes, do that!"

Daryl growled at her cry and his body throbbed. Quickening his pace over the sensitive bundle of nerves, his lips and tongue still loving at her beasts, he watched fascinated as a sheen of sweat broke out over her body from his efforts. He could feel her muscles beginning to tense beneath him as he picked up the pace and knew she was close.

"God...oh! Daryl!" She whimpered as she reached her peak. Daryl's eyes were fixed on her face, mesmerized as he watched her ride it out. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Jesus Beth, that was so…perfect." He groaned, thrusting his hardness against her hip as he sucked on her soft neck. Leaning back he could tell it would probably leave a mark, branding her his. 'Good' he thought, surprising himself  with that possessive thought as he watched the the bruise bloom on her skin.  

Sated and breathless she smirked up at him. she reached out to touch him. "Don't stop me this time," she said as he fingers curled around his hardness and stroked.

Daryl stuttered out a breath as her hand caressed over him. "Fuck!"

Beth giggled. "Hopefully soon."

Daryl's eyes snapped to hers at her bold words. "Yes! So much more I wanna do with you, been dreamin' of doing. God, just like that!" He cried out from the intense waves of pleasure pulsing through him, increasing with every stroke. 

"I want you too. Want to feel you inside of me," she confessed as she stroked him harder, bringing him right to the edge.

"Fuck! Beth, want you so bad," he groaned out, mindless with need.

"I'm yours, you can have me," she admitted, and Daryl lost it. His body jerked, and he groaned out her name as he shuddered to completion, pulsing his seed against her soft skin.

Beth held him close as he came down, his breath slowing, his pulse returning to normal. She feathered kisses over his face, enjoying seeing him so peaceful and relaxed. She was warm and soft against him and smelled like vanilla and sex. Daryl sighed and hugged her tight. She was perfect and he realized he'd never been happier than he was at this exact moment. 

"Did you mean it?" He asked shyly, his voice small and unsure.

"What?" She murmured sleepily against his skin.

He squirmed a little in embarrassment. She lifted her head to look at him. "Daryl?"

She pushed. "What?"

He grunted, then cleared his throat. "Did you mean it when you said you were mine?"

Beth nodded, and he crushed her to him, kissing the top of her head.

"Good," he huffed, and Beth smiled. 

She turned her head to look out the bedroom window. It was now full-dark. She turned back and snuggled against him, happy for the closeness they shared.

"Let me guess what we're doing tomorrow," she deadpanned sleepily.

He met her eyes and smirked. "Drug store's not too picked over. Think we'll get lucky?"

She yawned. "Oh we'll get lucky alright." She just knew he'd be on the hunt for birth control now. The thought of finding condoms, of being with him, made her happy. 

He yawned too, his jaw cracking loudly. He looked down at their still-naked bodies and added, "gonna need a lot of them," before he pulled the covers over them.

Beth managed a sleepy smile before she fell asleep. 

Holding her tight, he watched her sleep for a moment, feeling her breaths ghost against his chest before he shyly whispered, "I love you". 

Then he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
